xfactorfandomcom-20200214-history
The X Factor UK (Series 5)
The fifth UK series of The X Factor was broadcast on ITV in 2008. The series premiered on 16 August and was won by Alexandra Burke on 13 December, with Cheryl Cole emerging as the winning mentor. Auditions in front of producers were held in April/May, with callbacks in front of the judges in June. The number of applicants for series 5 reached an all-time high with a reported 182,0001 people auditioning. A number of well-established music acts from around the world, such as Mariah Carey, Britney Spears, Beyoncé, and Il Divo performed during the live stages of the show. Burke's prize, as winner, was a £1 million recording contract with Syco Music (a subsidiary of Sony BMG). Her debut single, "Hallelujah", written and originally recorded by Leonard Cohen, was released for digital download at 00:01 on 14 December 2008, with the CD format following on 17 December. Judges and presenters The judges for series 5 were Simon Cowell, Louis Walsh, Dannii Minogue and Cheryl Cole. On 6 June 2008 (six days before filming was due to begin at the London auditions) ITV announced that long-standing judge Sharon Osbourne had left the show.23 Media speculation over the reasons for Osbourne's departure alluded to rising tensions between her and fellow judge Dannii Minogue, as well as disputes over pay.3 When interviewed by Chris Moyles on BBC Radio 1, Osbourne said that it was "the best four years of her life" but felt that it was "time to move on."4 She later revealed that fellow judge Dannii was "99.9%" of her reason for leaving, citing that the atmosphere was causing too much stress. Osbourne admitted that when she informed the producers of her decision to resign, she hoped to be kept on instead of Dannii.5. Much media coverage and speculation surrounded the question of who would replace Osbourne. Former Spice Girl Melanie Brown revealed on 16 September 2008 in an interview for New! Magazine that she, among others, was approached by Cowell as a possible replacement.6 However, on 10 June 2008, four days after Osbourne's departure, ITV confirmed that Girls Aloud singer Cheryl Cole was the new judge for series 5 and the replacement for Sharon Osbourne. Minogue has praised the new judge, saying: "She’s very knowledgeable about music and I think she’s going to bring a new side to the show."7 Cowell is reported by Minogue to feel that Cole's voiced opinions are something "which he loves".7 Presenter Dermot O'Leary returns to host the main ITV1 show, choosing to leave other projects, including his ongoing role as the host of Big Brother's Little Brother, in order to concentrate on The X Factor.8 Xtra Factor presenter Fearne Cotton left after series 4, having presented for only one series, to be replaced by Holly Willoughby.9 Brian Friedman returns as choreographer and performance coach (billed as "Creative Director"), along with Yvie Burnett as vocal coach. * Diana Vickers did not sing Week 6 due to a bad case of Laringites.